Spiderwoman
by Renesmea Roth
Summary: Natalie Stark is a normal girl. As normal as the daughter of a billionaire philanthropist can be. But life takes an even bigger turn when Doctor Octopus has a radioactive spider bite her hand. In other word, Spiderman meet Spiderwoman. (SpidermanXoc)
1. Chapter 1

A Spaniard looking girl with long black hair and jade green eyes runs down the road with her books in one hand and book back slung over one shoulder."I'm never gonna make it!" She shouts while running. She runs down the sidewalk to her high school, Midtown High. She runs into the doors just as they close and crashes into a wall. "Ow..." She groans. She hears a small laugh and looks to see a girl with red hair and green eyes "Shut up MJ." The girl groans. Her friend holds her out to her and helps her stand

"Rough morning, Nat?" Mary Jane asks her.

"You could say that. I slept through my alarm, again." Natalie tells her and they both laugh.

"So, your hear your dad's throwing some mega shin dig." Mary Jane says as they walk down the hall.

"Don't remind me. All adults, all business, otherwise known as all yawn-ville." Natalie says and they laugh again. "No, but for real! I wish he'd stop working sometimes. It makes me think he cares more about work sometimes. Whatever." Natalie says and shakes her head. Mary Jane gives a soft expression for her friend.

"Natalie Stark!" They hear. Natalie turns her head to Principle Coulson

"Yes sir?" She asks.

"Late again?" He asks.

"No...?" She replies hopefully.

"Detention, 1 hour for being late. And lying." Coulson tells her and hands her the detention slip before walking away. Natalie groans and bangs her head on a locker

"Not again. Mom is gonna kill me." She grumbles.

"You know, I thought being the daughter of Tony Stark AND Pepper Potts would have been amazing." Mary Jane admits.

"Yeah, amazing. Woo-hoo." Natalie replies sarcastically and turns around, shoving the detention note in her pocket. She walks away and heads to her class and sits in her seat. She places her chin in her palms, ready for boredom.

***Natalia POV***

I slowly started dozing off when the bell rang and my head sprang up. I sigh and grab my books before walking out. This so sucks! I hate detention with a passion. And lord knows what mom will tell me. "Oh, you need to apply yourself." or "I can't believe this is your 2nd detention." maybe even "Go to your room." Yeah, that's mom for you. Lord, take me now... I slam my head into the locker

"Whoa, don't die Nat." I hear. I turn my head to see Harry.

"Sup, Osborn. And no, no dying here. Just a girl with her 2ND detention." I say and put my books in my locker.

"2nd? Have fun with you mom!" He laughs and I glare at him. He coughs "I, uh, mean, yeah that sucks." He says awkwardly. I roll my eyes and walk to lunch

"Its a major blow! I wasn't even late! I made it 5 seconds before the doors closed, meaning I was still on time." I grumble.

"Sometimes, I honestly think Principle C hates you." Harry laughs. I roll my eyes and after getting lunch I sit at my table with MJ and Harry. "So, what type of party is you dad planning this time?" Harry asks.

"Just some work party with like, a billion people. And knowing dad, there will be a LOT of drinking." I say and drink my soda.

"Does your dad ever worry about someone coming and you know, destroying him? I mean, he's Iron Man!" Mary Jane says, wearing a big smile.

"You can have him if you want. And no, dad thinks he can handle anything. No one can handle anything, not even him. But does he know that? Nope." I say, popping the 'p' sound.

"Wow, so do you ever get scarred of people coming to destroy YOU than?" MJ asks.

"Me? What would they want with simple old me? I bet you 5 bucks that no one will EVER try to destroy me." I reply. I hear a loud explosion and the wall explodes and we duck under the table. I look up and see a guy with 6 giant tentacles.

"Natalie Stark, a pleasure." He says with a creepy voice. I grab 5 dollars from my back pocket and fearfully hand it to MJ. She awkwardly takes it and puts it in her pocket.

"Nat, run." Harry whisperes. I slowly get up

"Whoa, okay, lets take it easy, big and ugly. No need to do anything crazy." I assure.

"On the contrary, what I'm about to do has nothing to with 'crazy', but 'danger'." He says and gets a creepy smiles.

"Okay, uh, red flag. So... I'm just gonna, go." I say and run away. I hear him run after me and suddenly I'm swopped up

"Keep your hands and legs wrapped around the web slinger at all time." Spiderman tells me. I scream and wrap my arms around his neck. "Whoa, don't you think we should go out first?" He jokes.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I scream.

"Okay, not one for jokes. I see that. Name?" He asks when we land outside of school on a roof.

"Natalie Stark?" I reply.

"Stark? Whoa, Iron Man will not be happy to hear his kid was almost destroyed at school. You think you can say you were almost hit by a bus instead?" He asks. I glare him down "Well, if looks could kill, then all of New York would be dead." He tells me. I roll my eyes and grab my phone. I try calling my dad but he won't answer

"Typical." I grumble and I shove my phone in my pocket. No point calling mom, since dad made her CEO of Stark industries, she's never home and barely ever has time for phone calls. I run my hand through my hair and look to Spiderman

"Why would Doc Oc want you?" He asks.

"Money? Super hero dad? Money?" I reply.

"Okay, so there's a lot of reasons." He mumbles.

"But none are mine." I turn and see the creepy guy from before. "You have something I need, spider man." He says. Spiderman puts me behind him

"Well, you aren't getting her." He tells him. The creep smiles

"So you think." He says and something wraps around my waist. I scream when the guy uses his robo-arm to bring me to him. "A pleasure, Spiderman." He says and leaves. I start banging on the robo-arm and pulling on it but it won't loosen. I sigh "No worries, Miss. Stark. Spiderman will save you time, but not before I run my tests." He says.

"Tests? Yeah, no. I don't think so. Just let me go and I won't call the authorities." I say.

"Do you always blabber this much?" He grumbles. I put my chin in my palms

"Buddy, try being my parents." I say. He stops on some abandoned building roof and pulls out a small vile with a small spider in it. He takes it out

"Do you know why I took you, Miss. Stark?" He asks.

"Nothing better to do?" I reply sarcastically.

"No. For as long as I can remember, Spiderman has always been a pest. I now have realized that the only way to destroy him, is with him. The perfect specimen, just happens to be you." He says and drops the spider on my arm. It crawls up and I start getting the jibes. I cringe and then wince when it bites my arm. "There, now you may expect some strange things, oh and do say hi to your father for me." He hisses before letting me go. I scream and as I fall when something catches me. I open my eyes to see Spiderman

"I cannot leave you alone, can I?" He asks.

"Take me back to my school." I ask.

"School? Why would you want to go back there? Most kids want to LEAVE school." He says.

"I need to see if my friends are safe. Plus, I sorta have detention." I say.

"School it is then." He says and we head toward Midtown High. He lets me step down and the school is surrounded by police. I see Priciple Coulson and he walks over

"Miss Stark, are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Good, now, in light of recent events, I will let this one day slide and ignore your after school detention." He assures.

"Thank you! Oh, uh, how are-"

"Your friends? Safe. Everybody is safe." He assures. I nod and when I go inside the building I get tackled into a hug by MJ

"Oh! Your okay! Thank goodness!" She says happily. She pulls away and Harry pats my shoulder

"Good to see your alright, Nat." He says.

"Yeah, got a save by Spiderman. Now, a bigger problem." I say and they have confused looks "Telling my parents." I say and open my locker and grab my bag. I wave before leaving the school.

"Nat!" I turn and see Peter. I immediately smile, he catches up to me "Mind if I walk with you?" He asks.

"No, no problem." I say and we start walking.

"So, crazy day, huh?" He asks.

"Really? I thought getting kidnapped by some maniac was normal." I joke. He chuckles and I smile again.

"Did you get hurt?" He asks.

"Hurt? Uh..." I stop and rub my hand. It stung when the spider bit, and I hate lying to Peter. He notices me stopping and turns

"Nat?" He asks. Before I can say something my dad lands next to us. Great.

"Hello Peter. Hell Natalie. Lovely day, don't you think?" He asks sternly. He's never really liked Peter. He's never liked any of my guy friends actually.

"Dad-"

"Let's go, now. You'll explain at home." He says. I sigh

"Later, Pete." I say and walk to dad. He takes my hand before lifting off and taking me to the Avenger tower. We walk in and I'm silent to him the whole time and I pass Hulk, Thor, and Hawkeye fighting over the TV remote again.

"Natalie!" I stop and turn to face dad "Mind telling me what happened?" He asks.

"You would have known, if you ever answered your phone and had time for me." I snap.

"Since when have I never had time for you?" He asks.

"Well, today. My 16th birthday. My first soccer game. My first science fair. Half of my life." I answer.

"Where is all this coming from? You know what, go to your room." He commands. I roll my eyes and storm past Widow and Flacon to my room. When I walk in I slam the door and jump onto my bed. I grab a pillow and scream into it. I hear a knock on my door but ignore it. I lay down, curling into a ball and hugging my pillow. Widow steps in and sits at the edge of my bed

"Not now Widow." I mumble and hug the pillow tighter.

"Whats up, kid? You never blew up on Stark like that before." She says. I sit up and run my hand through my hair

"I don't know. I just had a ruff day." I reply.

"What happened? I heard that some student at Midtown High was taken. I have a theory that it was you." She says.

"Yeah...some creep named Doc Oc took me. Spiderman helped and all." I say.

"But?" Widow asks, knowing there's more.

"Doc put this weird-old spider on me, and it bit me on the hand and, blah, blah, blah. He said something about destroying Spiderman, yeah..." I finish awkwardly.

"Show me your hand." She commands. I show it to her and she narrows her eyes. She stands up and I cringe when she calls "Stark!" I sometimes wish I lived with my grandparents. Because even if I'm the only child, I sometimes get ratted out by the people I live with. She drags me out of my room for dad to do tests. So much for staying in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dad was running tests, and I am bored out of my mind! I tap my foot on the floor

"JARVIS!" I whine.

"Yes, Miss Stark?" He replies.

"Can I PLEASE leave! Dad is taking forever." I whine.

"I am sorry, Miss Stark. But you cannot leave without Mr. Stark's permission." He replies. I huff and cross my arms like a kid. Dad comes back in with the Avengers

"So?" I ask.

"Catch." Dad says and throws something. I usually suck at catching but I immediately caught it. I stare at it strangely "Just like I thought. That spider Oc had bite you was radioactive." He explains.

"Great. So now I'm some new kind of Spiderman?" I ask.

"Not exactly." Dad answers.

"More like a Spiderwoman." Hawkeye corrects. I glare at him and he coughs before leaving with Hulk and Thor. I groan and cover my face

"This is a major blow!" I shout and fall onto my back. Ow. I rub my head and dad helps me up.

"I think we should run some tests." He says.

"Tests?" I ask.

"Here, come with me." He says and I follow him to the training simulator room. "Captain America training sequence." He commands and droids come out. "If my theories are correct, you should be able to take them all out." He says from the watching room above.

"If they're wrong?" I ask.

"Lets just hope they're correct." He replies. I sigh and the droids charge at me. I flip back and dodge them. Webs come out of my wrists and I swing the droids with the web and they crash into each other. I throw them into a wall and then I take the last one out with a few punches. After all that I fall onto the floor

"Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah, Natalie?" He replies.

"Can we just have take out tonight?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Sure, kid." He replies. I get up and we leave the training room. Sure enough he gets takeout and I manage to snatch a burger and soda before Thor or Hulk take all the food. I eat the burger on the ceiling of my room and when Dad walks in he calls for me when I flip down. "Geez, kid. Gonna give me a heart attack. Look, I think I have something perfect for you." He says and pulls out a box. I open it and my eyes widen a little. It's a suit made of flexible and adaptable fiber fabric. It was a red suit with a white spider on the chest. The eyes are white with a bold black outline. The fingers are white but the rest is still red. Part of the head is off for the hair to flow out. In other words, it's awesome!

"This...is AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" I shout and hug him.

"Good. Took hours to finish it. Now, how about Spiderwoman takes a spin around New York?" He asks.

"Awesome!" I reply.

"I put in a web shooter to make your aiming better. And I managed to implant a communicator in the ear so we can keep track of you. You know, you being new to this." He explains.

"Of course. Now, can you go? I have to change. But I will make contact once out there." I assure.

"Sure, kid. Be careful." He says before leaving. I look at the suit and smile. I put it on and leave the Avengers tower.

"Dad? You there?" I ask from the ear com.

"I'm here Spiderwoman. How's the suit handling so far?" He asks. I use the web shooter to swing from the buildings

"Holding up pretty awesome." I reply. I land on a building and look around "Hey, how much trouble would I be in if I webbed the Stark industries logo?" I ask.

"Do you WANT to see your 18th birthday?" He replies, like the answer is obvious. I chuckle when I see a fire not too far. I swing to a roof not too far and watch. A fireman gets a woman out

"My son! Where's my son?!" She screams. I swing down to the building and run past the fireman

"Hey! Kid! Get back here!" He shouts after me. I ignore him and swing into the building. Its blazing hot and I do my best to ignore the heat. I hear screams and I see its coming from this room and run to it. A little boy is hiding in the corner and I run over to him. Since he's only about 5 I'm able to pick him up. I can't go back the way I came in since there's more fire. I go to the window and kick it down. I hold the boy tighter and swing away from the building. I land down and I drop the boy onto the floor and he runs to his mom. I smile, but you can't see it since I'm wearing my mask. I turn to see a bunch of reporters. Dang it. They're all screaming questions and I literally have no clue what to do.

"Hello! Daily Bugle! Who are you?!" A reporter asks.

"Names Spiderwoman." I reply. Hawkeye really helps sometimes.

"Spiderwoman! Do you work with Spiderman?" A reporter asks.

"No." I reply simply. Don't get me wrong, it's just, no. Never, ever.

"Do you have any connections to other heroes?" A reporter asks.

"You could say I'm working with Iron Man." I say. Well, he did kinda give me the suit and he is kinda my dad.

"Spiderwoman!" I turn to see, dang it, MJ. "Mary Jane Watson, rookie reporter. What do you plan to do for New York?" She asks.

"Helping in any way possible." I answer

"So you're not doing it for publicity?" She asks.

"No, if I did than that wouldn't be the right use of my powers. I just want to help New York, because that's the good use of power. Oh, um, look. Duty calls. Good night New York! Spiderwoman out!" I shout and swing away. While leaving I see MJ smiling at me. I land back at Avengers Tower and walk in, and when I come in I pull off my mask and face plant on the couch. "HULK! Make me a sandwich." I whine. He grunts but goes to the kitchen. I stretch on the couch

"Lady Stark! You have returned from mighty work!" Thor says.

"Mh? Oh yeah. Hi Thor." I reply tiredly.

"Rough first day on the field, shorty?" Hawkeye.

"One, I'm your height. Two, fire hurts." I reply. Hulk comes back and hands me a sub. I smile and bite into it. So good, se? This is why Hulk makes the sandwiches. My dad and Cap walk in "Since I worked, can I skip school?" I ask.

"Not going to happen." Dad replies. I groan and fall onto my back. I finish the sandwich and then trudge up to my room. I take off the suit and put on some shorts and one of my baggy shirts. I fall into bed, praying that I don't have to go to school. Just my luck, what feels like seconds later (Probably 6 hours later) I hear my alarm. I slam my fist on it and when I get out of bed I face plant onto the floor since I'm still groggy. I groan and use my nightstand to help myself up. I walk to the closet and open it. I pull out some leggings, ankle boots, a striped shirt, a black vest and a beanie. I grab my bag and then walk to the kitchen. I grab a poptart and some coffee before escaping so Thor won't see I took his poptart. I run down the road and past people to get to Midtown. Surprisingly, I'm not late like I usually am. I run in and grab all my books from my locker. I see a small burn on my hand from the fire yesterday but pull my sleeve over it.

"Nat!" I turn and see MJ. She runs up "Have you heard?" She asks.

"Heard what?" I reply and close my locker.

"About Spiderwoman! She's the biggest news since Spiderman joining the Avengers!" She tells me.

"Oh, yeah... I heard about her." I reply.

"She says she works with your dad, is it true?" She asks.

"I think dad mentioned her." I lie. I hate lying to MJ, but, secret ID. She gets ready to tell me something else when I suddenly feel like something bad is about to happen. "Get down!" I shout and pull her down. The wall explodes and when we look up we see, dad?! "Daddy?" I ask.

"Why is your dad here?" MJ asks.

"I really have no idea." I whisper. My dad gets holds his hand out at us and charges the hand cannon. My eyes widen "Run!" I tell MJ and pull her up and pull her by her arm as we run. Dad shoots the lockers that we run past. I stop in a hallway "MJ, find principle Coulson. Get him to call the police." I command.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm gonna try to stop my dad." I answer.

"Be careful, Nat." She tells me and I nod. She runs off and I pull out my ear piece and put it on my ear.

"JARVIS, you there?" I ask.

"Right here, Miss Stark." He answers.

"Mind telling me what's wrong with my dad?" I ask.

"The armor does not contain your father. It is empty." He tells me.

"What? Than who's controlling it?" I ask and walk down the hall.

"I am seeing signs of hacking, Miss Stark." He informs me. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. I hear explosions and run into the janitors closet and crouch in the corner.

"JARVIS, please tell me there's something you can do?" I whisper.

"I may be able to send the Marci 1, Miss Stark." He answers.

"I thought we both agreed it wasn't ready." I remind him.

"Your father made a few adjustments to it when he found out about it. He fitted it to your new found abilities and new sizes." He tells me.

"Than send it! I sorta left the Spiderwoman suit at home." I tell him awkwardly.

"Very well, but I must ask that you make your way outside so the suit may come to you." He suggests.

"Got it." I say and then got up. I looked out the door and when I didn't see the Iron Man armor I run down the hall and I'm about to get to the door when I crash into somebody. "Ow..." I groan. I open my eyes and see Peter. "Uh, hiya." I say awkwardly.

"Nat? You okay? MJ just passed and said something about your dad-"

"Oh, yeah! Dad, he, uh, came to pick me up. Yup, that's it. Now I have to go, and go home, and you know...go home." I repeat. I literally have no single clue what to tell him. I really never, ever, and I mean never, lie to Peter. Than again, when have I ever been chased by an empty Iron Man armor and leaving to put my own armor on...so, yeah. I scramble off him "I have to go, so, bye!" I say and run out the door "JARVIS, where is it?" I ask.

"It should be arriving, Miss Stark." He replies. The empty Iron Man crashes out and gets ready to shoot. I see Marci 1 come.

"Perfect timing." I reply. The suit opens up for me to jump in and I run to it and flip back so I get in the right way. It closes around me and I have to say, I look awesome. It's like the Spiderwoman costume, only the white parts are gold and there's tech in almost every corner. I look at my hands "Okay, this is awesome." I say happily. I get shot by a laser and fall onto my back. "Okay, now, less fangirling, more fighting." I tell myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I fly up in the sky

"JARVIS, ideas?" I ask.

"Without a Stark to control it, Mark 34 has more of a difficulty to use both defense and weapons." JARVIS tells me.

"Uh, that's nice and all, but how does that help me?" I ask.

"If you manage to hack the defense and weapons, you may manage to take control." He explains.

"Oh! I can do that!" I reply. I dodge a cannon

"But do also be safe, though it has difficulty, it is still in capability of it's defenses and weapons." He says.

"Got it. Hack, and be safe. Sounds easy enough." I say. I fly around Mark 35 and hit it with electric webbing from the suit. "Dad really is awesome." I whisper. Mark 35 tries to brake free and I start hacking "Access, voice recognition Natalie Stark. Code 8-2-5-O-S-S. Code A-V-E-N-G-E-R-S. Code, ugh! JARVIS! WHat's the code?!" I ask after many failed attempts.

"I am designed to not give it away, even, sadly to you, Miss Stark." Jarvis says. I groan and get shot in the stomach by an energy blast. Even with the suit it hurts. I crash into the ground. I groan

"Spiderwoman! Are you okay?" MJ asks. I see a bunch of students, mainly girls, who looked worried. I stand up

"Fine, fine, no need to-" I get shot in the side by a blaster. I grunt and shoot a cannon at it "You are really being a pain! Code, code" I mumble.

"Might I give a hint Miss Stark?" JARVI asks.

"Uh, yeah!" I shout.

"This code is something very important to your father." He says.

"Important to dad? What could-" Light bulb "Voice recognition, Natalie Stark. Code N-A-T-A-L-I-E S-T-A-R-K. B-A-B-Y G-I-R-L." I say and something dings. "Perfect." I say. The Mark 35 starts shocking and frizzing. I shoot it with blaster webbing. It goes, bam! Uh, I may need to tell dad he needs a new suit. I fly down to it and lift up a broken piece of the suit "Who could hack dad?" I whisper.

"Spiderwoman!" I look and see a group of fan girls. I raise my eyebrows, which is unseen by my helmet. They all surround me and start asking questions. Way out, way out, way out.

"Spiderwoman!" I turn and see Principle Coulson. I fly out of the crowd and land in front of him "I suggest you go after who ever did this." He says.

"Uh, yeah but I kind of-"

"Natalie Stark" He whispers and my eyes widen "You need to report to your father." He tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I have a few secrets myself, Miss Stark. Now go, I'll give you a pass." He assures. I nod and fly off the school grounds with girls shouting my name. Fan base? Not surprised that they're girls, I mean, Spiderman has the guys, I deserve the girls, right? I land at Avengers tower and Jarvis starts taking off my suit

"Lady Stark, why are you not at the learning building the midgaurdians know as School?" Thor asks.

"I need to see my dad." I reply and walk into the building. Dad walks in, taking to Cap

"Nat? You better not be skipping school." He says and I shake my head

"No. But I thought you might want to see this." I say and throw him the broken piece from my suit and he catches it

"This is a part of Mark 35, how did you get it?" Dad asks.

"Someone hacked the system's. I just don't have any idea who's smart enough to hack you, daddy." I admit.

"Neither do I." He replies and observes the broken piece of armor. I cross my arms and lean on the wall

"I thought the Mark suits were in-hackable." I say.

"Apparently who ever hacked me didn't get the memo." Dad replies. I jump onto the couch and sit on it

"Starks, do you two know anyone who might have a grudge against you? And smart enough to hack the Iron Man armor?" Cap asks. Me and dad think for a sec before our heads jerk up

"Justin Hammer!" We both shout. I scramble off the couch

"Where are you going?" Hawkeye asks when he walks in.

"To visit Hammer industries. Owe and an old pal of the Starks a visit." I answer. I step out and JARVIS puts the Iron Spiderwoman armor on me. I lift off and fly to Hammer industries. I fly in when he's in his office filling papers and yelling at his assistant through the PDA. He sees me and stops yelling

"Barbara, I'll deal with you later." He says and takes his button off the PDA and looks at me "I'm gonna assume Stark sent you? What are you, his daughters body guard?" He asks. Light bulb.

"Yeah, and I think you'd be interested to know Miss Stark was almost killed by the Mark 35 suit that you hacked." I tell him.

"Hack? Who thinks I hacked that piece of garbage?" He asks.

"Apparently more than Fury knew." I look and see some woman. She has brown eyes and pure white hair. She's wearing black leggings with a white stripe on the side and white combat boots. She had a white tank top and a black crop jacket. Her hair draped her shoulder in a braid and she had a bow and arrow, with a bunch more guns.

"Uh, who are you?" Me and Hammer ask.

"Name's Huntress. And Hammer, I have an appointment." She growls and throws his desk to side and holds him by his collar "How did you hack Stark? We're all dying to know." She growls.

"I swear, I never hacked him!" He whimpers.

"Now why don't I believe you?" The lady asks.

"Look, I have no clue what you guys are talking about! Honest!" Hammer says.

"If it wasn't you, then who?" I ask.

"How should I know?" Hammer replies.

"Look, Hammer, you better give us some good answers before-" The lady doesn't get to finish because we're both hit by something and we crash out of the window.

"JARVIS! Kind of need to fly here!" I scream. I start to the fly but the lady keeps falling. Before I can save her though she grabs an arrow and shoots it at a building and uses it to land. But, she kind of ended up falling on the landing and rolls onto the roof. She holds her stomach

"Ugh, I can feel this lunch's sushi making another guest appearance." She groans. She stands up and I see a cut on her, but it heals. What the hell?

"Um, what just happened?" I ask.

"My guess, missile shot us out." She replies and I nod.

"How did you know about Hammer?" I ask.

"Fury had Chuck sent me." She replies

"Chuck?" I ask.

"Charles." She answers.

"Like, Charles Xavier? As in Professor X?" I ask.

"That's the one." She answers. She pulls out a gun and cocks it "The missile should have been shot at 3 mile radius if it was able to hit us perfectly." She says.

"I need to report this to dad." I mumble.

"Dad?" She asks and I realize I wasn't so quiet.

"Uh...kind of a long story." I reply.

"Natalie Stark. AKA Spiderwoman. Age 17. Parents, Anthony Stark and Virgina Potts, AKA Iron Man and Pepper Potts. Heir to Stark Industries. Student at Midtown High School." She names off, not even looking at me.

"How did you-?" I ask.

"I read up the files." She answers with a shrug.

"Well, if you know all this about me, tell me about you." I demand. She chuckles.

"Names Rosalina Waters. I go by Huntress. I'm 25 if you must know. Don't know my folks. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D but mainly work with X-Men. Here on S.H.I.E.L.D business. Fury like you wants to know why a hollow Iron Man suit attacked a 17 year old." She explains. I nod

"Ah, I see. I think it be best if you come with me than. The Avengers might want to know about, all, that." I say. She sighs but nods

"If you say so kid." She replies. She grabs onto the armor and I fly us to Avengers tower. When I land she walks next to me while Jarvis takes off the armor. We step inside to Rosalina to almost be hit by an arrow but is unfazed.

"Nice, Hawkeye. Just brought her and you're already trying to kill her." I say sarcastically.

"She was in the way, and it wasn't like I was aiming at her." He retaliates. She pulls the arrow out of the wall

"No. You were aiming for the painting 2.34 degrees to the left for it to bounce off and then hit the dart board directly 10.05 degrees, or the target to be less specific." Rosalina replies while examining the arrow.

"Brainiac, huh?" Hawkeye taunts. Rose smiles

"No, just a mutant knowing her stuff about aiming." She answers. Widow walks in

"Waters, unexpected to see you here." She says and they shake hands.

"Hey, Tasha. Yeah, Shorty here thought it be best if I come." She explains and I groan.

"I'm not short people!" I say and stomp to the couch. I flop on it and dad comes over

"So?" He asks.

"It wasn't Hammer. But, somebody shot me and Rosalina out of the building with some missile." I explain.

"Missile?! Tony!" I turn and see mom walk in.

"Whoa, Pepper, you, uh, weren't suppose to hear that." dad says awkwardly.

"So, I leave for 2 weeks, and when I come back, our daughter has superpowers, you gave her armor, and she got shot out a window?!" Mom asks and pinches the bridge of her nose. I sink into the couch "Ugh, Tony, this is why I said Natalie should have come to Tokyo with me." She mumbles.

"You'd think you'd be the one wanted her to stay to go to school." Dad mumbles. Mom glares and he backs down. She checks me over

"Are you okay, Natalie? Headache? Fever? Broken anything?" She asks.

"I'm fine mom." I assure. She turns away and I roll my eyes when she gets ready to lecture dad about 'the dangers of giving a 17 year old armor'.

"Wait." We all turn to Rose. She sniffs the air before her eyes go wide "Get down!" She shouts and pulls me and mom down. The wall explodes and I cough. I wave the smoke away from my face and look up. I don't see anything but the 'spidey sense' is giving me a warning.

"Natalie? Are you okay?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine-" before I finish something grabs my ankles. "MOM! DAD!" I scream and claw at the floor

"NATALIE!" They scream but when they try to reach out they miss. Oc is on the building wall, being held up by his tentacles and is holding me by my ankles, upside down.

"Dude! Kidnap someone else for once!" I scream. He narrows his eyes

"You disappoint me, Miss Stark. I wanted you to take Spiderman out, not become a fan girl in tights." He spats.

"I so do not wear tights!" I shout.

"Pity though, you had such potential. Oh well." He says and lets go of my ankles and I scream. I claw at the air before digging in my pocket. I take out the wristlet with the web shooter, but when I try to shoot webs it doesn't work. "Dang it! No webs! JARVIS! JARVIS!" I scream. No response. I look down and just when I'm gonna hit the pavement something catches me. I look up and see Spiderman

"You know, if you're gonna have so many near deaths we should just exchange numbers." He jokes. I hit his arm "Ow! What was that for?" He asks.

"For joking when I almost died!" I snap. I sigh "Just take me to Avengers tower." I command. He does that and I jump to the floor.

"Natalie!" I'm tackled into a hug by mom. I sigh and hug her. She pulls away "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, boy in tights came in time." I say and throw my thumb to Spiderman.

"I don't wear tights." He says, confused.

"Sure." I say sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit on the couch while mom looks me over. When she's done she turns to face dad

"Tony, I can't have Natalie living this life. She needs to come with me, no more Avengers Tower." I fall out when she says that. I quickly stand

"That's not fair! You can't do that! Dad!" I shout.

"Tony." Mom huffs and he looks at both of us, not sure what to do.

"Oh, hey, uh...Spidey! I have some things I'd love for you to test out!" He tells Spiderman quickly

"What? But I-"

"Lets go!" He says and pushes Spiderman out. I huff and storm to my room. I slam the door shut and put on my costume. I don't know why, but I feel better in it. Then I sit upside down on the ceiling. I tinker with one of the armor gloves

"Jarvis, get me my laptop." I command.

"As you wish, Miss Stark." He replies and the laptop is lifted to me by one of the robot arms. I start working on designs for a better, new, suit

"Add electric and sonic wave webs. Give it mechanical legs on the back, two on each side. Make it hot rod red and gold. Name it, Marci 2." I command.

"Of course, Miss Stark. Would you like to me to add extraterrestrial breathing additions?" He asks.

"Thrill me." I reply. I jump from the ceiling and walk onto the balcony. I lean on the railing and look at New York.

"You seem lonely." I turn and see Spiderman hanging upside down from a web.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Not giving up my secret ID. If he hasn't found out yet, then not letting him know.

"Lets just say being the body guard of a Stark is sometimes lonely work." I lie.

"I bet," He replies. Good thing he's super powered, not super smart. We hear a giant crash. He jumps down from the web and pushes me behind him. I look around and I hear mom scream.

"Mom." I whisper and then run inside. She's held up in the air by Mark 47. "Stark?" I call

"Right here." I see dad ties by electric webs. I run over and look at it, confused.

"How? Jarvis?" I ask.

"Apologies, Spiderwoman. It seems that Marci 1 has also been hacked." He informs me.

"Crap." I whisper and turn to hear a mini missile. I duck and it hits the wall. I see Marci 1 and it aims a blaster at me. I run away and it hits a bar counter. I hear bullets and see Rosalina shooting at Mark 47

"Give me something guys!" She shouts.

"Well, I'd have to make a hacking algorithm but it would take millenniums to hack the internal drive-"

"English!" She shouts. I sigh

"Just beat it up!" I tell her.

"On it!" She shouts back. She runs and jumps onto the armor and rips off the face plate. She shoves her hand in and rips out the power core and when it starts spiraling down she throws a grenade into it and jumps off and it explodes and it crashes into a wall.

"I think I'm in love." Hawkeye mutters. I roll my eyes

"Lovely dovey later! How do we take Mark 47 out?!" I ask and me and Spidey are pulling on the webbing on dad.

"Hack the system! Hack the system!" Dad repeats. I look at Marci 1. It looks like it's analyzing it's possibilities. I run from dad and Marci 1 starts shooting but I flip over the shots. I run into my room. I lock the door and web it, even if it won't help. I throw open my closet and pull out the web shooter gloves. I put them on and the Marci 1 blasts the wall open. I turn and shoot it in the face and it tries pulling it off. I grab my tablet before running out. Spiderman swings by and lifts me up. I turn on the tablet and start going through the security systems but my codes won't work and everything seems to be on whack. When we land, I groan

"It's hopeless! I'm cut out!" I shout.

"Hey kid! How many arrows would it take to take it down?" Rosalina asks.

"Uh, what type of arrows?" I call back.

"Lets say they're kinda magical." She answers.

"Then at least 3!" I shout. I shriek when Marci picks me up by my throat. I choke for air. Something gold comes and shoots it in the middle of it's face plate. Another one hits it's left arm and a final hits its right leg. The Marci starts going haywire. I punch it in the face and it flies back and I land on the floor. I gasp for breath and I see the suit crash onto the ground. I sigh in relief when I hear a shriek. I see Rosalina being pulled by her hair by Mark 36. "How many of these do you have?!" I ask dad.

"Do you _really _want to ask that?!" He answers. Rosalina gets pulled up and then I get grabbed by my waist. I try pulling away but the armor has a tight grip. "What d you want?!" Dad asks. Hammer steps out and my eyes widen before I narrow them.

"I knew you were behind this!" Me and Rosalina shout.

"Guilty as charged. You see, I was just hoping that I'd get Huntress's attention. Because, damn, your powers are one of the most powerful I've ever seen and Spiderwoman was just a plus. Knowing how she works for Stark, she has all the codes I'll ever need." He says and we struggle but even Rosalina can't get out. Hammer walks up to her "How would your daddy feel about this?" He asks and she grits her teeth, then spits in his face. He scoffs and wipes his face with a handkerchief. I turn my web shooters on but hide it. "I think we're done here." He says and walks away, the armors floating after him. I lower my head and then slam my hand on the armor and the electric web shooters shock it and it collapses to the ground. I flip down and then run up to Rosalina's armor and run up it and jump in the air, round house kicking the helmet off and Rosalina stabs an arrow into it and it drops her. We stand back to back, me aiming my web shooters and her aiming her golden arrows.

"I think my dad would be pretty proud." Rosalina growls and shoots an arrow but it hits Hammers pocket and knocks a control to the ground. I web him to a wall and I see all the suits collapse to the ground. Spiderman was taking care of dad and Widow was helping mom.

"Thy weapon of gold, I know this." Thor tells Rosalina. She tightens her grip on the quiver

"It was my aunts." She tells him.

"Thy Lady Rosalina, your father be that of Apollo, they son of Zeus. But how does the be of Earth?" Thor asks.

"Half blood I guess. More mutant from my mom, from I've been told." She replies.

"Wait, you said you didn't know your family." I remind her. She smirks

"Can't give up all my secrets, can I?" She asks and jokingly winks. I groan

"We could really use you." Captain America tells her.

"Sounds exciting." She replies, leaning on Hawkeye.

"Spiderwoman," I look at Spiderman "I came here because of Fury. He wanted me to recruit you for the new warriors team for S.H.I.E.L.D." He tells me. Yeah, uh, no. I don't do Nick Fury. He's a stick in the mud if you ask me.

"Sorry, but no. I'm doing fine as a solo." I tell him and he nods.

"I get it. But if you ever change your mind," He hands me a S.H.I.E.L.D card "Give us a call. Avegers, Huntress." He nods before swining away. I pull off my mask and my mom hugs me

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I know this is where you belong." She whispers and I hug her.

"You're just being mom. Its normal to be worried." I say.

"We'll be taking this guy to jail." Hawkeye says and he and Widow leave with Hammer. My phone rings and I go to check it. The ID reads _Harry:D_

"Hey Harry." I greet.

_"Hey, you okay? News says Avengers tower was attacked."_ He says.

"I'm fine, really. Panic room is useful sometimes." I lie and I hear him sigh in relief.

_"That's good. Tell Pete and MJ too, they're probably as worried as me." _He says.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Later, Harry." I say.

_"Later, Nat." _And I hang up. Mom smiles

"What?" I ask.

"Who's this "Harry"?" She asks. Oh my god.

"Mom! He's a friend!" I say.

"Just a friend?" She pushes.

"Yes!" I reply.

"Yeah, Natalie's got the a crush on Peter Parker, not Harry Osborn." Rosalina says and I glare.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"Aw! My little's girls growing up!" My mom shouts and hugs me.

"I've been "growing up" since the 10th grade!" I reply but she keeps giggling and rambling about love. "Agh! Dad!" I beg.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asks.

"Tell her to stop talking about love and all that crap!" I beg.

"Uh... yeah, no. That never actually works on her." He admits and I groan. I dramatically fall onto the beat up couch. I text MJ

To MJ:

_SAVE ME! My mom's rambling about love._

To Nat:

_She find out about Peter? :D_

To MJ:

_WHY ARE YOU HAPPY?! XO_

To Nat:

_Because I've been wanting you two together since forever. Maybe your mom can make it happen._

To MJ:

_You are the worlds worst best friend, ya know that? :O_

To Nat:

_LUV U 2! XD 3_

I groan and turn off my phone. I look at mom who's talking about how she and dad met and how she sorta pepper sprayed Happy, one of Stark's security guards. Why did I get stuck with the weird mom. I bet you anything Kim Kardashian did not have to deal with... I'm taking the comment back now. I just want to go to school. yeah, that's how bad this is. I want to go to school. School! WHO EVER WANTS TO GO TO SCHOOL?! TEENS DESPERATE TO GET AWAY FROM THE LOVE FANTASYING MOMS, THATS WHO! AND NOW THAT TEEN IS ME! THANK YOU MOM FOR MAKING ME SCREAM IN MY THOUGHTS! WHY ME?!


	5. Chapter 5

I run off the building and cheer and I fall down, wind messing my hair. I twist and armor wraps around me. I fly up to the empire statebuilding and pass a little girl, who squeals with glee. I pass the big screen with John J. Jameson

"Spiderwoman! Better than Spiderman in many ways! Admitting to working with Iron Man and not having intentions of using publicity! Finally New York has a web slinger who's not a menous!" He declares. I laugh and cheer as I fly

"Spiderwoman, problem of bank robbing on Elm." Dad says into my eir piece

"Roger that!" I reply. I fly to the bank on Elm. I see the robbers come out "Going somewhere boys?" I ask. They smirk, ripping off their clothes, revealing robots. "Crap." I mutter, getting hit by a blast, making me scream and armor to crumble off. Luckily, Spiderwoman suit underneath

"My, my, what do we have here?" I see a girl, maybe a year older, step out. Short blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin "Spiderwoman, what trouble you've been causing."

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"Oh, my, manners. My name is Elan DeJunae." She introduces.

"Honestly, don't care." I reply.

"But you will. Fury Bots, attack!" She commands.

"Screw that!" A girl at least my age comes down. Red and Black suit, blonde ponytail. She slices through a robot. More come and we stand back to back "What we got here?"

"At least 20. Each of us take 10, we may be able to take down fake blondie."

"If we don't?"

"I hope you have health insurance, then." I answer. We charge at the 'Fury Bots'. I sling web and swing the fury bot into 5 others and they fly into a wall and brake. The girl slices through them with her sword until they're broken and surrounding us.

"Gah," She whispers the rest and the only word I hear is "Osborn"

"Osborn? How is Harry involved?" I growled and she smirks. A glider comes and she jumps on, flying away.

"That was stupid." Me and the girl say. We look at each other "Name? You go. No you. On 3. 1, 2, 3!" We both shout.

"Lady Deadpool."

"Spiderwoman."

"Sweet." We both say. We high five and I hear police sirens

"Come on!" I shout, grabbing her hand and swinging away. We get to Avengers tower "Just run and don't say anything." I whisper. I quickly push her past an Avengers meeting. We get to my room

"Lady Stark!" I push her in and slam the door shut, putting on a smile

"Hey, Thor!" I greet.

"Thou has come from fighting off no good doing villains! How was you righteous victory?" He asks.

"Fine. Bye." I reply, running into my room and slamming the door shut. I groan and slide down the door

"Nice place." LD says, sitting on my bed. I stand and pull off my mask

"Thanks." She pulls off hers, showing a really pretty blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Natalie Stark." I greet

"Wanda Wilson." She replies.

"Okay... We need something for you to wear besides that. Knowing dad, he'll walk in without knocking. Trust me." I say, going to my closet. I grab a red hat and red tank top and black ripped jeans and white converse. I throw them to her and she goes to change.

"Nat, you okay in there?" dad asks from the other side of the door. I run and quickly open it

"Yeah, bye!" I reply, closing the door again. I sigh when Wanda walks out. "Cool, lets go." I say, grabbing her hand and running out, bag in hand.

"Go?!" She asks.

"Natalie, who's that?" Hawkeye.

"Wanda! Bye, I'll be back at 5!" I shout, running out. I go to a near by coffee shop and walk in. It's a internet coffee shop and I plug in my laptop, Wanda looking over my shoulder. "Okay... searching Elan DeJunae," I say, typing in her name and entering. "Okay, Facebook description, 17, heir to some big company, science protégée, engaged to HARRY OSBORN?!" I ask and Wanda has to cover my mouth when we get weird looks. She moves her hand "No, no, no, no. This is no happening." I whisper, repeatedly pressing search, getting the same answer.

"What? He your boyfriend or something?" Wanda asks.

"No! He's my _best _friend. And he never said anything about engagement!" I reply.

"Maybe it's a lie. Its fucking Facebook. It might be as fake as her hair." She says and I sigh. I cover my face with my hands.

"This is not happening." I whisper. I grab my bag and laptop "Come on." I say and we walk out.

"Where we going?"

"Osborn Enterprises." I answer.

* * *

><p>"Engagement? I don't even know her." Harry replies.<p>

"Thank god!" I say, falling onto my back.

"Why?" Harry asks.

"Just...uh... met the girl and she doesn't seem your type." I answer.

"Oh..." He seemed hopeful for a sec. I'm about to ask when Wanda coughs. She points out the window, holding a paper reading

_"Green psycho bitch outside" _

I see a woman wearing black body suit and looking like a female green goblin

"GAH! Harry get down!" I scream, tackling him as a bomb comes through. I run away and grab Wanda. We throw on our costumes

"Hola! Mi nombre es piscina dama de muertos!" LD jokes when we go in

"Seriously? 'Dama de muertos'?" I ask. We get shot by a bomb. I cough at the smoke. I see the lady come in

"Gah! Creepy green lady! Jinx!" ME and LD shout quickly. I try to web the lady while LD goes for a sword slice, when the lady uses a blast and me and LD crash into each other.

"Boo on you!" LD shouts. The lady cackles

"Witness the birth of the Goblin Queen! Looks like you two have something of mine." She cackles.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" LD shouts.

"This is so not fair. Why couldn't one of my problems be boy problems for once?" I ask.

"Let's unalive her!" LD shouts.

"?"

"Ya know, K word?" She asks.

"?"

"Whateves!" She shouts, grabbing her swords and swing them at "Goblin Queen". I roll my eyes and swing from my webs to "Goblin Queen" and kick her just as LD slices her hover. She jumps away and throws... jack-o-lantern bombs? I jump out of the way and grab Harry and me and LD run away.

"This is so not fair!" I scream. I see security and throw Harry to them "Get him away, now!'

"Wait! My friend Natalie-"

"She's fine, just go!" I command and security takes him. I run back in and my eyes widen when the hover comes crashing to me and LD

"Duck! Jinx!" We shout, jumping out of the way. I hear a loud cackling that sends shivers down my spine.

"Why do you even care what happens to Harry?" Goblin Queen asks.

"That's what heroes do! We care for everyone!" I shout.

"And we take down creeps like you!" LD adds.

"I am the only one worthy of him! Fate holds us together!" Goblin Queen shouts. I hear helicopters and sirens

"Looks like you're new 'fate' is 10 years behind bars." LD says sarcastically. Goblin Queen smirks and throws down a smoke bomb.

"I'll get him next time, Sider Woman and Lady Deadpool!" Goblin Queen shouts.

"Creep." I mutter.

* * *

><p>I stand next to LD and watch S.H.I.E.L.D make sure Harry is safe. I sigh when Nick Fury walks up<p>

"You two make quite a team. If it hadn't been for you, Osborn would have died." He tells us.

"I don't know. I don't think she wanted to kill him but, kidnap him." I admit.

"We'll make sure to put her under our wanted list. We could use both of you on a S.H.I.E.L.D team." He tells us.

"I already told Spiderman I'm not gonna join that New Warriors team." I reply.

"Not the new warriors. A new team. One you'll run. The Sirens. A female team of heroines and you two get to run it." Fury says. I know you can't see it, but under my mask, my eyes widen. I look at LD and she gives a tiny, almost unnoticeable, nod, and we turn back to Nick.

"We're in. We'll run The Sirens. One condition. _We _pick the members." I command and LD nods.

"Fine. Tell me who you need and what you want." Fury commands.

"We'll need a base." I answer.

"Food." LD says, making me elbow her.

"And we'll need travel for meeting our chosen members for the Sirens." I finish and Fury nods.

"We can provide that. Hill!" A woman with short black hair and brown hair walks up "This is Agent Hill. She'll watch over your team like Agent Coulson did with Spiderman's. She'll help with missions, training, and contacting me if needed." Fury explains. We shake hands

"Nice to meet you." Agent Hill says.

"You too." I reply.

"You two have any ideas yet?" Fury asks. I place my hands on my hips

"I have a few girls in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

I run down the swing the robot into the wall

"Please, Jewel!" I shout. Jessica Jones. AKA Jewel. She's a good friend of mine. She punches a robot and it crashes through walls

"Spiderwoman, I don't really trust Fury." She replies. I walk up to her

"But you trust me. And you'd be a perfect Siren. Please, Jewel." I beg, holding her shoulder. A robot comes and we quickly turn. We punch it at the same time and it crashes to the floor, broken.

"We do make a good team... Okay, I'm in." She agrees and I cheer and we hug. We pull apart "You got anyone else?"

"Lady Deadpool is helping me call the shots. She's going for Squirrel Girl." She replies with a confused look "Trust me, she's stronger than she looks. Though, I could use your help with the others." I say.

"Got it. Who's next?" She asks.

"Two people actually. Misty Knight and Colleen Wing."

* * *

><p>I walk up to an apartment building. I'm in civilian clothes, hands in my pockets.<p>

"They live here?" Jessica asks, hands on her hips.

"Says so, yeah. Come on." I say, when suddenly the apartment top floor explodes and we jump to the ground. I hold my head

"Ow." I wince. I see a woman fighting Misty Knight. The woman is green with big black hair "Veranke." I mutter.

"What?" Jessica asks and I help her stand.

"Former ruler of the Skrulls. Was exiled a while back. Lets just say we don't get along." I reply. Suddenly Colleen crashes into me. I crash into a wall and wince. I stand and set Colleen aside. I run with Jess and we quickly change. We run out and catch Misty Knight just in time

"Spiderwoman? Jewel?" She asks. Mercedes Knight, AKA Misty Knight.

"Need an assist?" Jewel asks.

"It would be appreciated, yeah. Why's she attacking us anyway?" MK asks.

"She's probably gotten news of the Sirens." Jewel answers.

"The who now?" MK asks.

"It's a super heroin team I was gonna ask you to join, but right now, we got bigger fish to fry." I say, looking at Veranke who's walking towards us.

"Damn straight. I'll hurt her for hurting Colleen." MK growls.

"I'd love to help." I say and Jewel nods in agreement. I aim my web shooters and they raise their fists. "Ready... Go!" I shout and we charge. I swing the web on Veranke and swing her to up to Jewel, who's flying (but she's kinda air sick, so she looks a little green) who catches her and throws her down to MK who punches her. But instead of going down, Veranke stops herself on the road by uses her hands and feet as brake. She jumps into the sky and punches Jewel down

"JEWEL!" Me and MK scream. I glare so hard, I would have burn a whole through Veranke's head.

"I need back up." I mutter.

"Than call it! I got greeny!" MK promises, engaging a fight with Veranke. I grab my holograph communicator dad provided for the Sirens.

"Lady Deadpool, you copy?" I ask. She appears with Squirrel Girl behind her

"Ooh, cool, when do I get one?!" Squirrel girl asks.

"Later. What is it?" Lady Deadpool asks.

"Who do you have?" I ask.

"Um, Squirrel Girl, Psylocke, and Dazzler." She answers.

"Bring 'em. I'm sending coordinates. We need help taking down a Skrull." I say, when suddenly Veranke punches me straight into a wall. I howl at the pain in my arm. I lean against the wall

"Goblin Queen has paid a lot of money for your head, little girl." She growls.

"Tell me something I don't know. I always have a price hanging over my head." I gasp.

"I will kill you, Spiderwoman." She growls and I smirk.

"Not today." I answer. She looks confused when I grab something that looks like a detonator switch. In reality, it's a signal. I lean against the wall.

"The thing is, Veranke, I have a team. And they don't take kindly to their leader being beaten." I say proudly. She realizes what happens, when a pack of squirrels attack her. She shrieks and tries swatting them off

"Tippy Toes, Monkey Joe, Mr. Lieberman! Get that green nut!" Squirrel Girl shouts.

"Taste this, Green Girl," Psylocke growls, aiming a telekinetic cross bow and shooting a telekinetic arrow and slicing Veranke's cheek, distracting her in time for Dazzler shooting a blast after I send out a sonic vibration signal.

"Ms. Marvel!" I command and she comes. She stretches her hand and sends a giant punch to Veranke, LD throws a sword and stabs Veranke to a wall. Jewel flies up and punches her straight to the ground, in time for Colleen and Misty, who thankfully healed, to punch her at the same time and I run, sending web to grab her by the head and slam her to the floor. She looks up, weak

"Who are you girls?" She whispers. We stand above her, all our hands on our hips, sharing a glance and smirking

"The Sirens. And don't forget it." I reply, kicking her in the face, knocking her out. Suddenly I hear cackling. We get in fighting stanza

"Get down!" MK shouts and we jump to the ground when a pumpkin bomb comes. I cough and look up, seeing Goblin Queen take Veranke

"Looks like you girls passed Round one. And you got a little cheerleading squad, Spiderwoman. Unimpressed. I will kill you and your teammates, and Harry will be mine! And I'll be starting my own team to take down yours! And don't _you _forget _that_!" She cackles, leaving on her glider.

"Who's that?" Ms. Marvel asks.

"Goblin Queen. One of my new enemies. Something tells me we won't be seeing the last of her." I say and look at them "So, Sirens, how was our first mission?" I ask. They look at each other and start cheering and giggling. "Okay, intros. Name and description. I'm Spiderwoman, Natalie Stark, I'm the leader and I expect and hope we can work together and you can follow orders."

"Lady Deadpool, Wanda Wilson, second in command. Warning, I can get confusing sometimes. Like all the time."

"Squirrel Girl, Doreen Green. Friendly neighborhood Squirrel Girl. I met on a mission against Doctor Doom."

"Misty Knight, Mercedes Knight. I used to be hero for hire with Colleen, but now I'm working with you girls."

"Colleen Wing. Like Misty said, we used to be heroes for hire. It'll be amazing working here."

"Psylocke, Elizabeth Braddock. I used to work as a model but stopped once I realized to use my powers for good."

"Jewel, Jessica Jones. My powers came a bit unnaturally. I was tested on and here I am."

"Dazzler, Alison Blaire. I was a musician using my powers when word came out and mutant antagonist threatened me. Went into the hero gig."

"Ms. Marvel, Kamala Khan. One day I came in exposure of Terrigen mists, fell unconscious, woke up with powers. Spiderwoman has helped me so far."

We all smile at each other when my holograph communicator rings

"Moment ruined!" LD shouts, making us giggle. I pull it out and answer the call. Fury appears

"Spiderwoman, from the calls of teen girls fighting off a green alien, I take it you and Lady Deadpool formed the Sirens?" Fury asks.

"Girls, say hi Fury!" I shout, and pull the holograph communicator up so he can see all of us, kinda like Oovoo on your phone.

"HI!" They all squeal, making Fury wince by the sound.

"Good, I'm sending Hill to get you to meet the new warriors and the team." Fury command.

"WHAT?!" Me and LD ask.

"You said we wouldn't have to meet them!" I remind him.

"I said you didn't have to join. You're sharing the Triscalllion, head quarters of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury replies.

"Bu-"

"No, but's. Hill will be there in five minutes." Fury says, signing off. I sigh,

"Okay, girls, get ready to meet some teams." I say and they all nod. A S.H.I.E.L.D jet appears and it lands. Hill steps out

"Okay, ladies, let's go!" She commands and walks up.

"Isn't that Vice Principle Hill?" Jewel whispers to me.

"Yeah, Principle Coulson is also an agent." I whisper back and she nods. We walk in and start talking and laughing, even Hill let a smile show. Never let it be unknown, teen girls make woman feel awesome. When we land, we step out and we all gasp. Its a giant building but it's a shining white. It's on an island and when we walk in, everything's shiny and polished.

"Sirens." We turn and see Fury. "Come with me." He command and we along with Hill follow. We walk up a training room and he has us watch the other two teams fight. I roll my eyes, they're cocky and sloppy. They're moves are unplanned and uncoordinated. They stop, robot parts scattered and we walk in.

"Good job teams! How about another speech?" Spiderman asks.

"How about not, web face?" Lady Deadpool asks and he turns around. The other teams notice us

"Uh, who are they?" Nova asks.

"Team, New Warriors, meet the Sirens. They're leader, Spiderwoman." Hill introduces.

"What? Newbies?" Power man asks. That ticked Jewel off.

"I'll have you know, each of us has been fighting or training for 2 to 3 years!" She snaps.

"Chill, Jewel." I command and she backs down.

"They're a heroin team of only female heroes." Fury explains.

"What are we, chopped liver?" White Tiger asks about her and Dagger.

"Nah, we're just better." LD says.

"Why you little-"

"White Tiger."

"Lady Deadpool." LD snickers and I elbow her. She shuts up, but I can tell she's smirking under the mask.

"I'll leave you teams to it." Fury says, him, Coulson, and Hill leave.

"This isn't necessary. We're the best teams already." Nova says. I see Ms. Marvel eyes loose a hint of light. Her dream was to be like Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, not be told she's not good enough. She's 14 and doesn't need that.

'We also don't need smart mouths." White Tiger says, eyes narrows at Lady Deadpool. Don't say anything Natalie.

"My estimate is that in 5. 6 days, the team will dismantle due to no actual team work knowledge." Iron Spider says, Colleen bites her lip. She's keeping her mouth shut too.

"A negative mind unable to adapt to new surrounds, is a mind of one not able to win in new surrounding." Iron Fist says.

"Face it, Iron Fist, they're just copies Fury sent." White Tiger says. I snap.

"What right do you have?!" They all look at me "We've all been through so much and now you can just judge us?! What gives you the right?!" I shout.

"Look, it's nothing personal, but there isn't a lot of room for newbies." Spiderman tries to fix. I walk up and put my finger on his chest

"These girls have been training and fighting and dreaming much longer than the New Warriors. If you want newbies, look at your own team. But I won't take harassment to my own. Listen now, and listen good," I look behind him at his teams "All of you. We're here to do good and we sure as hell won't let anyone stop us. So if you **EVER **say **ANYTHING **about my team in front of me **AGAIN **I will take you down! I am not afraid to defend my own! So you can screw off! Go fuck yourselves for all I care because we are not leaving! And you are just gonna have to deal with that." I growl, walking away "Come on girls, we're done here."

"Fury didn't want this, you know that!" Spiderman shouts, I turn around as we walk. I hold up both my middle fingers

"Screw you guys, we're going home!" I shout before we leave.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Kamala asks, sitting on a bed in her room. We're in a tower dad made for us. Kind of like the Avengers tower, except it's Siren Headquaters.<p>

"Yeah, your parents know, right?" I reply, putting her bag down. She nods

"They said I just have to go to school here and I'm the clear." She assures and I nod.

"Good." The other girls walk in, in PJ's

"Thanks for what you did at the Triscalllion, really." Mercedes says. I smile

"I don't take disrespect, especially to my friends." I say and they smile. We join in a group hug

"I still can't believe you South Parked them!" Colleen laughs and we all do.

"Duh! They have like the best quotes!" I laugh.

"Is it okay if the Squirrels stay in here?" Doreen asks.

"Yeah, it's cool." I reply.

"Just keep them away from my clothes." Rachel adds and we giggle.

"Okay, who's up for movie marathon? I have Netflix!" I say.

"Ooh, ooh, yes! Lets watch Scream!" Wanda shouts.

"No way!" Colleen replies.

"I wanna watch That Awkward Moments!" Kamala shouts.

"Yes! Lets do it!" I shout, raining a fist.

"Than Scream?" Wanda pouts.

"Fine, then Scream." I reply and she smiles.

"To Netflix, my Sirens!" She shouts and we laugh, racing to the living room.


End file.
